1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal conversion device, video signal conversion method, and video display device, and is preferably applied to a television device, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A television device, which includes a television broadcast receiving circuit to receive a television broadcast wave and is designed to display television program's images on a display, has been popular.
The television device usually has a plurality of input terminals into which video signals are input from the outside. When receiving video signals via the input terminals from an external video device, such as a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) recorder or a game machine, the television device displays the images on a display.
There has been a variety of video signals: video signals for analog television broadcasting present the aspect ratio of 4:3 while those for digital television broadcasting present the aspect ratio of 16:9. Moreover, digital television programs are being broadcast in different formats, each of which has a different resolution, such as 480p (Progressive), 720p or 1080i (Interlace).
Some television devices are equipped with a display section such as a liquid crystal display or a plasma display panel: This kind of display section is different from multiscan-type displays, such as Cathode Ray Tube (CRT), because the positions of the display pixels on a liquid crystal display and a plasma display panel do not change. In order to appropriately drive each pixel of such a display section, display video signals supplied to the display section should match the format of the display section, such as the number of pixels on the display section.
Meanwhile, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (see Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2000-338925 (FIG. 1)), there is a video display device (also referred to as television device) that is designed to distinguish the input video signals to convert them into a suitable video signal format for its display section. The television device therefore can display images from various video signals.